


Plot? What Plot?

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [39]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where one of the boys cums too early</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

To say that this is a fantasy-turning-reality scenario would be a gross understatement. Sure they’ve realized that they’ve both been pining from a distance for years now; Sure, they’ve been dating a week; and Sure, they’ve both been waiting for this moment all through out the night but that did not make the situation surreal.

As soon as the door closed behind Phil, he was tackled to the door. Clint was kissing him hard, passionately, hungrily. So Phil returned it with the same vigor. Phil parted his lips when Clint had asked for permission by way of licking Phil’s lower lip. The kiss turning deep and wet faster than they could care.

Clint’s hands traveled Phil’s midsection, trying to touch and cover every expanse of Phil that he could. He broke the kiss and heard Phil let out a soft whimper. He trailed kisses along Phil’s jaw until his lips landed on the older man’s neck. Phil leaned his head to the other side, leaving Clint with more skin than he knew what to do with. He pressed butterfly kisses on the man’s neck, sucking on it lightly and happily marking Phil as his for the world to see. 

Phil moaned at the feel of Clint’s lips around his neck. The way the archer held his hips in place, almost as if he was afraid that Phil might run away. The way his teeth softly, but surely bit down and made Phil shiver. The way Clint’s hair brushed against Phil’s cheek and in his hands and there’s nothing more in the world Phil wanted than to spend the rest of his life with Clint next to him.

And then Clint stopped. Phil wanted to ask what was wrong, but before he could, Clint was already on his knees and undoing Phil’s pants. Phil’s breath hitched for a second before he got back his control. He was already so close, and all they’d been doing was making out.

When Clint felt Coulson’s erection through the man’s jeans, his own dick twitched with excitement. God, this was way hotter than he expected. He looked up at Coulson to see that the man’s face was flushed as he leaned against the door. Clint took out Coulson’s erection and felt Phil shudder at his touch. 

Clint spit in his hand and wrapped it around Phil’s cock. He started pumping slow, too slow if the way Phil thrust up was any indication. So Clint sped up, Phil moaned low in his throat and called out Clint’s name in a raspy pant. It was the hottest sound Clint’s ever heard in his life. 

And Clint couldn’t ignore the tightness in his pants anymore. While pumping, Clint unzipped his pants and fumbled to get his dick out. He stroked it in time with Phil’s and he grunted, thrusting into his own hand.

His eyes were still clear though, that’s why, even in the dimness of the room, Clint could see that Phil was leaking. Probably had been for a while and Clint had just noticed, since the man looked wrecked. Clint smirked up at Phil, knowing that he’s the reason Phil could look like that. Clint brought his lips closer to Phil. He stopped stroking Phil’s cock and angled it so that it was parallel with Phil’s torso. He licked a long stripe on the underside, making sure to cover as much as he could with his tongue and wrapping his lips on the head, sucking lightly to clean off the precum. He looked up at Phil only to meet the man’s gaze, Clint’s lips let go of the other man’s cock, and he smiled up at Phil. He kissed the head, and moved to paint a few more striped along the side and underneath; with each one ending with his mouth wrapped around the head and sucking whatever precum was left.

Clint peppered kisses on Phil’s erection. He took the man in his mouth and started to bob his head, whatever he couldn’t fit in his mouth, his hand stroked. Phil’s hand ran down his head, clutching his hair tightly. Clint moaned at the touch because it just felt so good, and before he knew it, he was being pulled away from Phil’s cock, as the man came hard, spreading his seed all over Clint’s face. Clint had to squint to keep it from going into his eye. He helped Phil through his erection, by stroking the man until he was nothing more than a panting mess above Clint. Clint wiped his face off with the hem of his shirt.

Clint stood up and smiled at Coulson. “I’m so sorry. I’m usually better at holding on.” Phil started to explain; he dropped his head to rest on Clint’s shoulder and he let out a sigh. “But with the tongue, and the lips and the eyes. I couldn’t hold on.”

Clint laughed when he noticed the man’s ears turning a bright shade of red. “It’s okay. I’ll take it as flattery.” He said as he began to kiss whatever skin he could reach that was Phil’s.

"God, I’m getting too old." Phil muttered. "You didn’t even get to finish."

Clint hummed. “You _could_ help me with that.” Clint felt the smile forming on the other man’s face against his shoulder.

Phil pulled away and wrapped his arms around Clint. He kissed Clint gently. “I could. But let’s do it on the bed. Something tells me, I can do _so much more_ to you while I pin you down against my sheets.”

Clint shuddered before he let Phil drag him across the hall and into the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Clint groaned into the other man’s mouth. He’d been waiting for this all day.  _All fucking day_ … Just to watch Phil squirm underneath him. He was going to pin him down and lick his way up the man’s chest. Nibble on the feast in front of him before the actual fun started. Then he was going to take Phil, hard and slow. He was going to make the man moan and beg and - well, that was the plan anyway. 

Seems like Phil had different ideas. 

Early that morning Phil, kinky bastard that he is, shoved a butt plug up Clint’s ass, promised a lovely prize if Clint could be good for a whole day.

 _A whole day -_ the toy had been inside Clint the whole damn day and Clint couldn’t do anything without a little twitch or a strangled moan. Phil, the asshole, seemed to be enjoying it, if the smirk that played on his lips every time he caught Clint twitching was anything to go by. 

"Did you take it out?" Phil asked in between kisses. He ran a hand against Clint’s ass, pushing where he thought the toy was buried.

Clint moaned, raw and loud. “I didn’t.” Clint buried his head in the crook of Phil’s neck, shallow pants brushing against Phil’s skin. “Y-You said-“

Phil shushed him, pressed his leg harder against the archer’s groin. The pressure was enough for Clint to throw his head back with a groan. “Oh  _God_ , Phil!” Clint cried out.

Phil interrupted any further moanings by kissing the man and occupying his mouth. Clint’s hands went for the front of his jeans but Phil swatted his hands away. “Let me.” Phil whispered to him. 

With that said, Phil’s hand snaked down Clint’s chest and with one smooth move, unbuttoned and unzipped the archer’s jeans. Sometimes, Clint wonders what else Phil could do with those hands. 

His pants on the floor, and his dick in Phil’s hand, it was almost too much… But all too soon, Phil let his dick go and pulled Clint flush against him, and squeezing Clint’s ass. Clint took the hint and pulled himself up to wrap both legs around Phil’s torso. 

Not wanting to wait anymore, Phil brought them both to the bed and fell on top of Clint. Phil wriggled free from Clint’s hold and reached for the bedside table. He unzipped his pants and slipped on a condom. Clint watched all this with a needy look to his face. He continued stroking himself until Phil was ready. 

Phil loomed above him, watching him, his gaze traveled from one part of Clint to another in the matter of seconds it took for him to take Clint’s lips again. Phil pushed the toy deeper, twisting it and making Clint moan in his mouth. “Wa- want you. Now.” Clint panted.

How was Phil supposed to say no to that? He pulled the toy free and slotted himself nice and tight in Clint’s ass as easily as he’d thought it’d be. “Move. Please, please move.” Clint begged. Phil did. Slow at first, but when it was clear that Clint wouldn’t have that, Phil moved faster. Deeper. 

It wasn’t long until Clint came. The sudden tightness gripping him, sent Phil to the edge not a few thrusts later. 

Phil panted as he pulled himself out. He wanted nothing more than to just sleep on top of Clint… But clean-up was still a thing they needed to do. He disposed of the condom and stood next to the bed, half naked with his dick hanging out. 

"Clint…" Clint didn’t respond. He just lay there, limp. Phil smiled to himself. Clint passed out. He shook his head and walked to the bathroom. Someone still needed to clean after Clint after all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/98475926831/im-having-a-terrible-case-of-writers-block-i)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/88778403111/i-would-like-that-as-well-yes-more-to)


End file.
